MIRACLE
by momorawr
Summary: Raph and Leo stumble into a relationship,as Mikey and Don follow. Hun returns and all hell brakes loose. Will the turtles survive this one?
1. Chapter 1

(Flashback/dream)

"Haha! Weo you cant get me!" Raph cheered happily

"Sure i can! Tag yew it waph!" Leo called back, tapping raph lightly on the shoulder.

"Aw man! Mikey! Yew it! Hahaha! Come weo, wets hide." Raph said pulling leos arm.

"In hew. Shhh." Leo said crawling under the bed.

"This is fun!" Raph whispered

"I know..." Leo said, kissing Raph on the cheek.

(End of flashback/dream)

Raph awoke harshly. He had these feelings that wouldn' tgo away. Ever since he was five, and all he could really do was ignore them. This is

Probably why he carried so much anger but he didnt care. Raph walked groggily towards the kitchen.

"Yay, Raphs up..." Donnie said sarcastically.

"Eat it, Don!" Raph snapped back.

"Come on guy's, its the morning, try not to fight today." Leo said

Raph winced at Leo's slight come back, it was cute to him and he didn't know why so he became angry.

"SHOVE IT UP YER SHELL LEO," Raph started. Donnie raised and eyebrow at Raph, and observed him throughly.

"YA KNOW DAMN WELL I DIDN'T START ANYTHIN'." Raph finished his sentence and walked away still mumbling some things.

'Raph would never get so upset over something that small' Donnie thought, he looked over to Leo to see if they were sharing similar thoughts only to catch Leo blushing his hardest.

"Uhm ..." Donnie started, Leo cleared his throat.

"I-... I dont know where that came from. Exuse me." Leo Exused himself, walking oddly.

Donnie probably knew what was going on but needed more proof.

Leo slammed the bathroom door behind him and dropped down. His penis throbbed as he grasped it. This happened almost everytime Raph yelled at him, times he could control it and other times he couldn't, this was one of those times. Hearing how loud Raph was as he yelled at Leo made him think of how he would be in bed, how loud, how dominant, it all just came to him, and sank deep.

"Hnn..!...GNAHhhh_.." Leo came, his semen hitting the floor in long white strips, as he still stroked himself slowly.

Raph ran outm kicking garbage cansand beating thugs to a bloody pulp. This is how he'd take his anger out, he didn't know why he was so angry and trying to think of reasons why made him angrier, so he tried to run from himself. Didnt know where he was going, just ran.

"I knew I'd find u here." Raph heard a voice behind him but didnt turn around.

"Go away." Raph said simply.

Leo came from his shadow a little and stared at Raph as his feet dangled off the rooftop they were on.

"What are you doing so far from home?" Leo still poked around the problem.

"I said go away." Raph said, slightly turning his head.

"Im not going to just watch you sulk all day and night." Leo said, trying to hide the emotion in his voice.

"Then I'll go somewhere where ya cant see." Raph jumped from the building. Leo followed him.

Raph ran over to the shipping docks and grabbed some beer while the workers weren't watched from a nearby roof. Someone crept behind Raph as he drank, Leo was ready to swoop in you know, 'save the day' until Raph looked back and said 'nice try'. Who was this man? Wasn't Casey or any other guy he had reconized. He dressed casually and was slightly older, maybe in his twenties? Thirties? Raph handed the man a beer, who sat with him talking. Leo was jealous, and needed to break his suspicion. He jumped down from the roof to 'observe' things.


	2. Chapter 2

Mikey rolled around his bed restlessly, he groaned. He wanted to ho outside, but it was raining.

"Ugh..I cant sleep." Mikey told himself while staring up at the celing.

He rolled out of bed angrily. He was just about to make his way to the kitchen, but he heard some weird noises. But they were faint. Curious Mikey followed the noises, led straight to Donnie's room. The door was cracked so Mikey took a peek. The sight was almost disturbing, there Donnie was, watching two dudes on his laptop, totally exposed, his head was sunken into the pillow and his eyes were half lidded. Mikey swallowed hard, pushing open the door with no caution at all.

"Beautiful night is it not, Raph?" Said the man.

"Eh, i guess. Would be if i wasn't so-."

"Forget all negative things tonight my dear friend, it's all about us having a good time." He said, emphasizing "us".

"Yer right, i jus' get caught up in family biz." Raph smiled at his friend.

"And why dont you discuss this with family, Raph?" Leo said inching up closer to the pair.

"Cause' I- LEO?! Ya lil- Ya followed me?" Raph got into a fighting position.

"Ah, how lovely, more friends! May i ask your name?" The man asked.

"NOT NOW JAMES," Raph said. "This is 'family biz'."

"James? Who the hell is James? Raph we talked about this as a family! No-out-side friends." Leo said slowly.

James stood up tall.

"Im James!," he said happily. "I've been a helpful friend of your.. lovely, brother for 5 years. Nor am i an 'outsider'." James mocked.

Leo ignored him out of jealousy, anger, and a feeling of betrayal.

"Raph, I dont want to fight you." Leo said.

"Too bad!" Raph threw a punch towards Leo's face and he dodged them. "Yer-always-in-my-business!" Raph yelled as he threw five more punches to Leo's face.

Dodging the punches, Leo does a backflip to get behind Raph, tripping him, then swiftly pinning him down.

"GET OFF ME! YA FUCKIN'..! ARGH." Raph wriggled and fought.

"Please, Raph stop this. All i wanted to do was talk." Leo said, on the verge of tears.

Raph kicked Leo off of him and pinned him down. Raph raised his fist, Leo blocked his face with both hands. James then, grabbed Raph's arm.

"I feel it is time for me to interfere." James smiled.

Tears streamed down Leo's face, he was holding them back from when he first pinned Raph down. James nudged his head toward Leo for Raph to look at him. Raph loweredhis fist.

"Leo, i... m'sorry? Dont cry or anythin' like that." Raph helped Leo up.

"May i make a suggestion?" Both Raph and Leo gave James their undivided attention. Leo dried his eyes. "I think this may be the time to discuss 'family biz'". James looked toward Raph to see if he could get a laugh out of him, Raph chuckled.

"I'll be out of your hair. Good day, Rapheal." James winked. Leo frowned at his action.

"Earlier ya said ya jus' wanted to talk? What was it?" Raph showed no emotion but complete seriousness, Leo wanted to laugh but knew it would upset him.

"You aren't mad at me, are you?" Leo asked.

"No." Raph had a hint of question in his voice.

but, this morning-" Leo narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"That wasnt yer fault. Don got me mad and i took it out on ya, m'sorry.."

Leo looked from one of Raph's eyes to the other over and over, searching for at least something. Raph stared back in almost the same mindset. Leo leaned in closer.

"Now what?" Raph asked.

"Im not sure.." Leo swallowed hard and took a breath, he wanted to do something big.

He kissed Raph, holding his utility belt, the kiss deepened. Raph stared into Leo's blue eyes, they both smiled as rain hit their faces, and plunged into the kiss once more. James, watched from his car across the street angrily... 


	3. Chapter 3

Mikey swung the door open hoping to stop Donnie, but he was to driven into it. So now Mikey just stood there watching and blushing. Feeling his own bulge growing

.

"Mmm - GNNNHnnn..!" Donnie gasped hard. "NN'sorry Mikey, I - Ohh,-" Donnie rode out his orgasm grinding against the sheets while white spurts still shot out.

"D- Donnie! Stop!" Mikey felt weird. Mikey's penis slid from its hiding place, he looked down at himself slowly, then felt all the blood rush from his body.

"Mikey..." Don's eyes were on Mikey's throbbing penis.

"I-I-I NEED TO GO!" Mikey ran out of the room.

"Mikey wait!" Donnie reached his hand out to the invisible Mikey in front of his door. "Damn it." Donnie breathed.

Mikey slammed the bathroom door in panic. He wanted to pleasure himself badly, as it hasn't been weeks since he's done so, but not to this, not to his brother, he didn't want to picture Donnie in his head and - and... So instead he stood under the cold water sobbing heavily. Just then Donnie opened the door.

"Mikey, are you okay?" Donnie asked concerned.

Mikey looked up with red puffy eyes.

"Yea dude, im fine." Mikey smiled weakly.

Donnie went over and cradled Mikey on his shoulder. "It's okay Mikey. Your acting like someone just died." Donnie said jokingly.

"I'm not! I just got a little weird-ed out." Mikey scanned his brain a little, thinking of he wants, needs, and will never get because hes not human. So he started to kiss Donnie's neck.

"Uh Mikey? You do know what your doing, right?" Donnie asked worriedly.

"Mhm... i dont know why Donnie," Mikey moved closer and breathed on Donnie's neck. "But i want you."

Mikey bit his lip.

Donnie felt shivers run down his spine, he took a deep breath.

"Y-you don't k-know what y-your doing Mikey." Don stuttered. Mikey traveled with his tongue all the way down to Don's private part, licking at the opening so he could drop down. "Ngh!... hnn Mikey! You sh-shouldn't, mmhn..! Sto- stop." Donnie said with his head on the bathroom wall.

"I shouldn't stop? Alright then." Mikey smiled and swirled his tongue once more.

"Mikey~ ahh.. you know w-what i meant! Oh~ Mikey." Donnie moaned.

Donnie breathed outward, his exhale made him drop down. Mikey grabbed his penis fast and stared up at Donnie.

"Ready?" Mikey asked ********************************************************************************************************************** Raph and Leo ran side by side across the rooftops. Raph looked toward Leo and caught him staring and smiling widely.

"Whatcha' lookin' at?" Raph smiled.

"So, this makes it official? I mean us, us official." Leo yelled over the sound of wind hitting their faces.

"Yea... i guess it does." Raph breathed out, he was finally relieved.

James appeared running along side Raph and Raph turned to him startled.

"Shit, jeez James. Ya scared me." Raoh said still running.

"I am truly sorry for this my friend," James started sadly, Raph was confused. "But i must do this, n- not for anyone, but for me and my personal issues that i hope one day we can discuss together." James' speed increased.

James went two buildings ahead of Raph and stood there, Raph would have looked to see Leo if his curiosity didn't have the best of him... and thats just what James wanted.

"GAHHH!" Leo yelled.

Raph stopped running and looked in Leo's direction, but smoke blurred the way.

"Leo? Leo! Where are ya?!" Raph yelled into the smoke. He looked over to the building where he last saw James. "James..," Raph growled under his breath. "WHAT DID YOU DO~?!" Raph yelled towards the buildings, before he fell conscious. ********************************************************************************************************************** Mikey and Don were now in thw bedroom cuddling.

"Where'd you learn to do that Mikey?" Donnie asked.

"Uhhh. I dunno~ just came to me i guess." Mikey smiled.

"Well, your instinct is GREAT.." Donnie said as he bit his lip.

"I love you dude." Mikey said closing his eyes.

"I love you too." Donnie yawned.


	4. Chapter 4

"Donnie, I'm worried, where's Leo? A-and Raph?!" Mikey asked.

"I'm not sure, but where ever they are, their together." Donnie replied while typing on his laptop.

"How do you know?" Mikey asked doubtfully.

"They've been gone for the same amount of time-"

"Guy's! Somethings wrong." James called out.

"James? Long time no see!" Mikey said happily.

"No time for a reunion, Raphael's been kidnapped, and Leo's already found out about me, and im not sure where he ran off to.."

Leo awoke in a small room, instantly he thought of Raph's safety and sprang up to inspect the room, but relaxed when he saw Raph unconscious on the floor behind him. They probably weren't safe, but at least they were together.

"Raph, get up." Leo said sternly, knowing the hothead was a heavy sleeper.

"What? W-where am I?" Raph asked, groggy.

"No clue," Leo looked around. "Are you feeling okay?" Leo was almost in a whisper.

Raph sat up, he grunted.

"This is James' house, why are we here?!" Raph was angry, he stood up and readied a stance.

"I don't know." Leo bit his tongue, jealousy washed over him. When was he ever in James' house?

The pair heard banging and looked around, they didnt know where the sound was coming from. Raph lowered his body to the floor and listened. A gas came up from the floor in Raph's face, he coughed.

"What the -" Raph covered his mouth, he fell limp. "I - l cant move!" Raph was frustrated.

'Raph?" Leo kneeled down to Raph and inspected his body.

They heard banging again, but this time like banged up machinery. A claw came out from the ceiling, grabbing Leo up.

"GAH!" Leo yelled, swinging his katana at the chain.

"I... cant - move! AGHH!" Raph tried moving, of course, failing.

"This is where i seen him last." James pointed to his home.

"We're going in." Donnie said. "You stay out here James".

Donnie snuck throughout the house. They didnt know it was James'.

"It's clear Don. Thewhole house." Mikey said confused.

"Somethings not right." Donnie thought a while. "James!" He gasped.

Before they could run after James, they were trapped, in what seemed like two large test tubes.

Raph was able to move again and he searched for an exit, screaming Leo's name over and over at the ceiling. James appeared out of nowhere, gliding across the floor with a mall cop vehicle looking thing.

"YOU!" Raph said balling up his fists.

"I am deeply sorry, my friend -".

"I AINT YA FRIEND JAMES." Raph raised his voice.

"Very well." James said sadly.

"Why am i here? Tell me!" Raph demanded.

"I thought you would understand by now...that im in love with you..".

"I haven't noticed.." Raph said sarcastically.

"I know..," James said in a lower tone

"What?"

"I know about you and ...your lover. Thats why i trapped you ALL here! To have you...for myself." Jame smiled big.

"All?" Raph asked.

"**ALL**. Leonardo's tucked away upstairs, possibly suffering. Michaelangelo and Donatello are in test tubes." James smiled even wider.

"What're ya doin' to em?!" Raph's accent grew thicker.

"James.." Raph sighed."Yer right, i cant believe i been so blind."

"Really?" James asked.

Raph nodded.

Leo was stripped of all his gear and was strapped to a torture table. Men in lab coats and masks scattered around like was James able to gain aaccess to such things, in his home?

Lots of of medications were injected into Leo in the last hour. He felt woozy and his vision was blurred. He weak and usless. All of the men seemed to power down. They were robots? It was dark, the hurting, pain, sickness, it's all over. But how? What happened?

Mikey and Don were being drugged in their tubes, but only for a while, the gas was extracted amd the guys were free.

"Whats happening?" Mikey asked weakly.

"Im not sure." Donnie coughed. "Let's find James."

**i was going to add more to Leo being captured where he was but that would give alot away for the rest of the story. In the beginning of this chapter, James says he doesn't know where Leo ran off to but led Mike and Don to his house, usually they would split up (one would look for Raph in the house and the other would look for Leo elsewhere) but i wanted Mikey and Donnie to stay together, Raph and Leo too. I might edit the this chapter in the future but just put the minor mistakes aside for a while? keep on reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

Raph ran up the stairs looking for Leo, he stumbled into a dark room.

"LEO?! LEO?!" Raph yelled.

"I'm okay..." Leo said quietly.

"Where are ya?" Raph's arms were outstretched as he searched for Leo.

"Over here." Leo said quickly.

Raph followed Leo's voice, he felt around to make sure it was Leo, opening his eyes wide thinking it would help him see better in the dark.

"I dont wanna leave ya but i gotta find the others."

"No need." Don said from behind them, he was aiding himself with the door frame.

"Donnie! Ya okay?" Raph squirmed a little not knowing if he should go to Don or stand by Leo.

"Yea, were **both **fine. Need help?" Donnie smiled and Mikey stumbled up behind him.

Raph, Donnie, and Mikey carried Leo into the van.

"...wheres James?" Mikey asked as Donnie drove.

"I took care of em'". Raph smirked.

Raph went on and on about how he tricked James and got close enough to him to stab him up a bit.

"Glad you didnt replace me." Leo smiled weakly.

"Oh - sorry, did i wake ya?" Raph apologized.

"It's fine Raph I've been up." Leo said as he scratched at a serious rash on his leg.

"What's that?" Don asked, he eyed Leo's rash from the rearview mirror.

"Just a rash." Leo said, scratching it once more.

"Prolly from all that freakin' medication." Raph growled.

"Gross." Mikey added.

"I'll have to examine it when we get back to the lair." Donnie announced.

"YES! Raph, quit bugging me, Leo is perfectly fine, he'll be out of the infirmary in less then 20 minutes. " Donnie said.

"Sooo, the rash?" Raph asked, staring at the door to the infirmary.

"Im not sure what it is, but its not contagious and it isnt hurting him in any way." Don rolled his eyes.

"...fine." Raph said.

"You guys worried about lil old me?" Leo smirked, stepping out of the infirmary.

Raph grabbed Leo's arm and ran up stairs with him, Raph threw Leo in his room and shut the door.

"Whats..? -". Leo tried speaking but Raph's mouth covered his.

"Nothin's wrong." Raph smiled. "Unless missin' ya is."

This is what Leo imagined, Raph, taking control. Raph nipped around Leo's neck.

"Yes, Raph..." Leo breathed.

Just the thought of what they could do made Leo's penis drop down. They kissed all the way to the bed. Raph was tempted to tease Leo a bit, by licking only around Leo's rigid shaft.

"MM' just take me, Raph. Ahh...' Leo moaned and pleaded.

Without hesitation, Raph swallowed Leo.

"MHNN." Leo groaned and grinded against the sheets.

Raph's penis slid out from his shell and it was up against Leo's thigh. Raph soked one finger in saliva and plunged it into Leo, it didnt hurt him because he was in the heat of the moment. He soon added both fingers.

"R- Raph... I wanna feel you inside me'nn". Leo's body shivered in anticipation.

Raph put Leo's legs on his shoulders and lined his penis up, guiding himself in slowly.

"Shit..." Raph gasped, refraining from just...

Raph was proding Leo, and Leo stroked himself, matching Raph's beautiful pattern.

"GNNAH...! Leo came, breathing heavy as jolts of pleasure stung his body and he jumped upon the sensation.

Raph came shortly after.

Neither said a word to each other, they just slept cuddling, just enjoying one anothers presences. The moring however, was HELL.

**Yea, this chapter is very short, but for a reason so dont get your panies in a bunch...im excited for what you'll read! I haven't posted yea my bad, writer's block...ENJOY**


	6. Chapter 6

Leo woke up with a pain in his stomach, he ignored it.

"Good morning, Leo," Donnie said reading a newspaper."Hungry?"

"A little." Leo yawned.

Leo stared at the food Donnie had prepared earlier, he wanted it but when he looked at it he felt like puking. Don raised a brow.

"Are you okay?" Donnie asked.

"Uhh, I'm not sure." Leo frowned.

"Hey Don, what's up with Leo?" Raph asked.

"What do you mean?" Donnie asked, not really paying attention.

"He's been in his room all day, hasn't even come out ta say mornin' ta me." Raph looked down.

"Well uh now that you mentioned it, he's been acting a little strange, this morning he couldn't even look at his food," Don said, turning away from his laptop giving raph his undivided attention. "Maybe he's sick?"

"Yea, ima talk to em'." Raph made his way upstairs, Raph knocked and opened the door.

"Ya okay?" Raph saw Leo, hugging his knees to his chest.

"Yes." Leo almost struggled to say.

"Ya know, ya can tell me." Raph said calmly.

"... I dont feel well. My stomach is bothering me." Leo frowned and shut his eyes tight against the pain.

"Why didn't ya tell Don?" Raph sounded annoyed.

"He's busy alot, I didn't want to bother him and it's not that bad, i can handle it." Leo said.

"It could be somethin' serious!" Raph barked.

"Alright! I'll get it checked out," Leo moaned. "But...it hurts to move." Leo tried mmoving his legs down to walk.

"I'll help ya.. or, i can just get Donnie." Raph darted down stairs to retrieve Donnie.

Raph and Donnie came back, Donnie carrying big unsafe looking machines.

"Whats that?" Leo asked concerned.

"It's an X-ray. Dont worry i made it, recycling is good! Whatevers bothering you, we'll find it." Donnie smiled. "It's completely safe."

Raph smiled with his arms crossed.

"Uh Leo you need to lay down okay?"

"I - I'll try." He clenched his fists everytime a "pain wave" went by.

After the X-ray Donnie looked back at Raph with a look of worry. He shut the machine off and stood over Leo.

"It's that bad?" Leo asked.

"Your pregnant. Dont tryand argue or deny. I saw tiny bone fragments in your... 'uterus'. Donnie said.

"But thats! Thats impossible." Leo in panic.

"Must'uh been those meds." Raph cut in.

"And that caused the rash. His body had to be exposed to semen right after.." Donnie looked behind him at Raph. "These signs are early, your body isn't used to this. It's really risky Leo, during birth you could... could." Donnie hesitated.

"Yer lyin'." Raph said in an "aw come on" tone.

"I could die?" Leo asked.

Donnie looked at Leo with sad eyes and grabbed his hand.

"It's possible." Don's eyes watered up.

"Dont cry, Donnie," Leo smiled. "I'm still here." Raph stepped closer.

"I love ya, Leo. So much." Raph whispered.

"No. No don't do that Raph, stop saying goodbye, I'm gonna make it." Leo slightly shouted.

Raph kissed Leo's forehead.

"You should probably stay in bed for a while, any small movement can hurt you, and probably kill the baby." Don explained.

"I understand." Leo said, still staring into Raph's eyes.

Mikey waited on a rooftop for Casey, he was their food supplier and Mike was getting hungry. A black limousine pulled up in front of the building Mikey was on, baffled, backed into the shadows, whoever was in that limousine would probably see him, but hen, someone grabbed Mikey, covering his mouth and pulling him down.

"I've got you now toy'tule." Said a man with an heavy accent.

** instead of (*) to change POV im goinb to be using (-) because for some reason the (*) disappear and i dont know why, so im Changing it cuz i dont want anyone to get confused, ya know?**


	7. Chapter 7

"Ahhh! Donnie the babies coming!" Leo inhaled threw his teeth.

"I've already told your their just contractions, your fine." Donnie said calmly.

Leo often cried and howled in pain. The screaming, the vomiting, the pain, crying, it was just to much, and Raph just couldn't take it anymore.

"Ya get that baby out of em' now!" Raph yelled at Donnie.

"Raph , I cant do that." Donnie said with his hands up.

"YER GONNA LET'M SUFFER?" Raph raved.

"Raph, stop shouting, I told you, 'I can handle it'. This is the best thing that ever happened to me, a - and when it's all over it'll be the best thing that ever happened to us." Leo started to get emotional. "We will get through this." Leo said.

Donnie was going to cut in to prove himself right, but his T-phone rang.

"Tell me what ju' know of dis' James." A voice came over the phone and everyone turned their attention to it.

"I dont know anything dude." Mikey said.

They heard a hard slap, Leo and Donnie jumped and Raph got angry.

"JU' LIE! We found toy'tules DNA, freak." The mans tounge rolled.

"Shit..." Raph hissed under his breath.

Don put the phone on mute.

"I dont know a James, I cant interact with humans." Mikey said intelligently, another slap was heard from the phone before it hung up.

"I'm tracking his location, Raph get the van ready." Don said fast.

"What about me?" Leo asked sitting up.

"Stay here. We cant risk you getting hurt OR losing the baby." Donnie said pushing Leo back to lay down.

"But - "

"No buts, call if something wrong." Don threw a phone to Leo and ran off.

.

"SPEEK TOY'TULE." The man yelled in Mikey's face.

"Dude, ever heard of tictacs?" Mikey coughed.

The man exited the room, and another man walked in. He was taller, muscular, and had long blond hair.

"HUN?" Mikey gasped.

"One and only." Hun said with outstretched arms, as if he was going to hug someone. He put his hands on the arms of the chair and stared at Mikey.

"What do you know about James."

"Nothing. Honest." Mikey said.

"Right. But your brother Raphael does, Hun paced slowly. "I know you freaks DNA, but i also know them individually. You see, James was a great employee of mine -".

"Employee?" Mikey asked.

"I see its all starting to come back to you. Tell me all that happened that night kid, and you walk out alive." Hun said.

.

"We're not gonna make it in time!" Raph rawred over the engine.

"They won't kill him, they need answers and they need them from him." Donnie said calmly.

"Then they know were comin'. Cause' they know Mike dont have what they need," Raph looked toward Don. "Their wwaitin' fer me."

"Just be ready to attack." Don squinted his eyes.

They pulled up a few blocks behind the building, Donnie pointed from the front door to the back and jammed his fist into his hand, Raph nodded, both sprinted off. Huns men came from both doors like ants. Raph did a quick count before he stabbed one man in the stomach then hitting him over the head with the handle of his sai, stabbing and kicking in all directions. Don wacking men unconscious left and right before Raph met up with him in front of the building.

"Too easy." Raph smirked, his sai drowned in blood.

"Dont get to ahead of yourself, theres alot more to do." Don said.

.

Leo's pain was becoming more and more intense but he didn't wont to call, what if the guy's were doing something important?

"Mmmmm~." Leo was hurting but he didnt know exactly where, he needed Don.

"Whats wrong? Everything okay?" Don said frantically over the phone.

"No everything's not okay. There worse. T~hese 'contracttions'." Leo said quietly.

"You could be close. I'm not sure, hang in there, Leo I'll be there as soon as possible, i promise." Don said before hanging up.

Leo layed his head back and tried to relax, but there was preasure on his lower half, giving so much pain.

"Uhhahh." Leo groaned. "Please hurry, Donnie~."

.

"Put this freak in another room and wait for the others." Hun ordered three of his men.

"I prefer Mutant Turtle." Mikey said.

"Shut it! Or I'll kill you off now, bait." Hun chuckled.

"Bait?" Mikey asked as men tugged at him harshly.

"Your not real smart are ya kid? Hurry up the other freaks'll be here soon." Hun said

Raph and Don ran threw the halls swiftly, knowking out guards on the way, it was all too easy. Hun greeted them at a steel door.

"Heh." Hun laughed.

"Where's my brother? !" Raph yelled.

"Calm Raph." Don placed a hand to avoid Raph from lunging at Hun.

"Let's make deal -". Hun smiled.

"No! Ya double-crossin' asshole." Raph yelled again, and Don gave him a look.

"What do you want?" Don hissed.

"I want him. James was one of my best men, and if you could take him down ... who knows what else you could do? I'll be unstoppable." Hun smiled.

"I ain't workin' fer ya! I dont like ya, ya dont like me... I'd like to keep it that way." Raph said a bit calmer, obviously still irritated.

"Very well," Hun said turning to the door. "Ve~ry well."

Raph waited for Hun to punch in the numbers, then pulled his ponytail, bringing down to the floor pinning him, Don ran in and Raph followed.

"I'll decode the door, you look for, Mikey, HURRY." Don ordered.

.

Leo shook his head. How is this even possible? He's a boy, a kid, how could this be happening?

"AHH! Hm~ why?!" Leo became angry and confused. He called Donnie, but it went straight to voice mail, Raph was his only option.

"Lo?" Raph said. "Im kinda in the middle of somethin', everythin' good?" Raph said.

"No! If things were 'good', i wouldn't be calling!" Leo yelled.

"Uh -".

"I'm sorry. I just need Don." Leo said.

"He's - ah - busy." Raph said looking in rooms for Mikey.

"ARRGHHH! Raph! It hurts so much!" Leo screamed.

"Uh alright, alright calm down, breathe! If ya can, go in the tub, warm water, okay?" Raph said, he wasnt calm.

"URGHH! Mhm, i'll try, i'll try." Leo groaned.

"Alright, i gotta go -"

"No! Please dont ... dont leave me." Leo cried.

.

One of Huns men held his hand tightly over Mikey's mouth, Mikey felt the man shaking. He threw his legs back, grabbed the man by hus neck and flung him, taking off the rope he had loosened before.

"Raph! I'm in here bro!" Mikey called out.

"Thank goodness. We gotta get goin', NOW!" Raph said.


	8. Chapter 8

**before you read, i fixed chapter 7, cause i know i messed up a bit.**

Leo was able to make it to the bathroom. The signal was lost so now Leo was literally all alone. He followed Raph's instructions, and the pain subsided a little and he was calm, until, without warning, he felt pressure against his groin and anus.

"GWAH!" Leo jerked violently, holding his stomach.

The pain kept occurring. Leo started crying and screaming until his throat was soar and his head pounded.

"Please~...". Leo begged.

.

"Donnie! I got Mikey. We need ta go now." Raph said fast.

"Raph, calm down. What's wrong?" Don felt there was no need to rush.

"It's Leo." Raph breathed.

Just then, Hun burst through the steel door in an evil growl.

"YOU FREAKS!" Hun grabbed for Donnie but he evaded him.

"Head for the window!" Donnie said as each of them sprang from the building with their grappling hooks.

Hun ran up and, with a pocket knife, tried to cut the grappling hook wire, but failed miserably.

"We gotta go to, Leo!" Raph reminded.

"What's wrong with him?" Mikey asked.

Don and Raph ignored Mike's question and ran to the safety of Leo.

.

Leo gripped the sides of the tub as more pressure was added to his lower.

"AHHHH!" Leo's head was thrown back.

"Leo?" Raph opened the bathroom door fast, and everyone was behind him.

"What's going on?" Mikey asked confused.

"Get me my kit Mikey! The baby has no way of coming out." Donnie said.

"BABY? What the-". Mikey held his head with both hands.

"Just GO!" Donnie ordered.

"Its'k Leo. We're hea' now." Raph said, taking Leo's hand.

Mikey came back with the kit and Donnie snatched it from him, pulling out an alcohol wipe and needle. Donnie injected the needle into Leo, stroking his head, Leo started to calm down, but was still shaking and breathing heavily.

"Shhh. Your okay, your okay." Donnie said taking out another needle as Leo fell asleep.

"You could'a done that this whole time?!" Raph asked angrily.

"Uh.. heh, well-". Donnie scratched the back of his head, pulling out a scalpel.

Don aimed the scalpel at the soft and vulnerable part of Leo's plastron.

"What are ya doin'?!" Raph yelled, thinking about "inappropriate" things.

"I know what im doing, Raph," Donnie assured, and patted Raph's hand. "Relax... Trust me."

Donnie cut a long line down his cloaca, avoiding the pouch he holds his penis in. It was open, Donnie stared at Leo's "uterus".

"Ready guys?" Donnie said, not taking his eyes off Leo, the guys nodded, not responding because of their own amazement.

Donnie opened the "uterus" with his scalpel. The little egg, that seemed to be causing so much trouble sat tucked in the "uterus". The egg wasnt ready to come out and its shell was still so soft, but if Donnie had left it in there any longer Leo would already be...gone. Donnie put golves on and carried the egg to an hand made incubator. Don fixed up Leo.

"What about his shell?" Mikey asked, still so amazed.

"It'll heal itself in a couple of weeks... or months." Donnie said in quandary.

"And Leo?" Raph asked.

"Hell be fine, promise... but-"

"BUT?" Raph panicked.

"But, he might be out for a while.. he might not see the baby hatch." Don finished.

"Will he...?" Raph looked down at his lover with sad eyes.

"...I dont know". Donnie felt bad for Raph.

**This was supposed to be the last chapter but ill add a 9th one**


	9. Chapter 9 (last chapter!)

Leo awoke harshly, but also had a feeling of relief. He was in the infirmary but thought he was still pregnant.

"Leo?!" Raph walked in and ran to him, pulling him in the tightest hug. "I thought you were a goner.." Raph sobbed.

"What?" Leo let Raph hug him.

Raph pressed his lips to his in an amazing kiss...

"I love you." Raph hugged Leo again.

"..Am i missing something?" Leo blinked a couple of times.

"Your were out for like three months... out cold." Raph looked down. "Maybe yer body was still in shock and needed to rest."

"FOR THREE MONTHS?" Leo didnt believe it.

Raph kissed him again in a hope he'd calm down.

"Look," Raph left and came back with something cradled in his arms... someone. "It's a boy." Raph smiled.

"S-seriously?" Leo started to choke up.

"I wanted ta wait til' ya woke up ta name'im." Raph smiled down at the bundle of joy. "He's a pain in the ass, just cries.." Raph smiled wider.

"Oh." Leo smiled, looking down at their sleeping baby as Raph handed him to Leo.

The baby opened its eyes, a swirl of green and blue in its beautiful eyes, he smiled at Leo and gurgled like a baby would. Leo gasped, he fell in love with his baby.

"... How about Kiseki?" Leo looked at Raph.

"Whats that?" Raph asked.

"Miracle. It means Miracle."


End file.
